Episode XX: The Rocking Chair
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode XX: The Rocking Chair is the fourth episode of the second season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 20th overall. Plot The gang goes in search of the Library of Secrets... guarded by an old Samurai. Transcript episode begins with a shot of a high rise mountain in winter as the team so far trudge through the snow, the camera crash-zooms into Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, remind me again why we couldn’t bring the rest of the team with us? SpongeBob: Less people means we can have more time to find what should be coming next. Mr. Krabs: Right, I get that but it means we don’t have much defense. SpongeBob: I know, but it means we don’t lose anyone in the team, Eugene. We need everyone at this moment and I can’t afford to lose someone because we had too much on our plate. both continue to trudge through the snow as we flashback to a resting place before SpongeBob and Krabs where to set off. SpongeBob: Me and Eugene will have to set off now to escape the winter and to find something that could bring us warmth, guys. I’m sorry you all can’t join with us, but it’s better that way. Patrick: What can we do in the meantime, ‘cause we’re not gonna know how long you’ll be gone for? SpongeBob: Survive, we’ve done it already. I mean we’re not the best but we can survive. Nat Peterson Jr.: Thanks. Look, Patrick. We can go on lookout for something. Patrick: I know, but it’s not going to help them. What if we find something that they don’t. How long do we have to wait until then? SpongeBob: Not long, I promise. Now please, everyone. Stay as safe as much as you can. and Krabs walk away from the group. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, why are we actually going away from the group? SpongeBob: We need to find a way to find out something about the new patrol bots as well as get a good heat source. If we stay with the group, they’ll pick the team off one by one and I cannot let them get to that. Mr. Krabs: Right, I think I’ll get what you meant soon. cut back to the two of them as they continue to trudge before Mr. Krabs falls. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, lad! I… can’t do it anymore. SpongeBob: No, Eugene. We have to. It’s for the village, the team, and all we’ve fought for in the last decade. If we stop now, we’ll never know what the new patrol bots are doing or who they were built by! Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob… does it really matter? It probably won’t change anything. SpongeBob: It does, you’ve got to believe me. Mr. Krabs out of breath: I’ll… try to. Krabs falls to the ground. SpongeBob: No, you can’t die on us. Mr. Krabs: I’m not dead YET, okay! I… just can’t walk on. Krabs closes his eyes. starts to fall over. SpongeBob: Yeah, I think something’s happening to me. I can’t walk either. What the hell is making me do this? falls over as he closes his eyes. of them later wake up outside a huge gate with no-snow around them. SpongeBob: Wha-? Where are we? old person is sitting in a rocking chair next to the gate. Old Man Samurai: You shouldn’t have tried. You should have gone back. SpongeBob: Hold on, are you the person who made us unconscious? Old Man Samurai: Yes. Mr. Krabs: Why would ye do that? Old Man Samurai: You’re here to raid this place. I cannot let you do that. SpongeBob: Maybe if you would have talked to us, we probably would have told you that we’re not doing that. We’ve been recently attacked by a bunch of new patrol bots and we wanted to know more behind them. Old Man Samurai: Exactly the excuse they always give. Mr. Krabs: So lots of these people have said the same thing to you? Old Man Samurai: Yes. And they never get any answers. Mr. Krabs: Why’s that then? old man gets out of his rocking chair, unveils his sword out of his belt and swipes it to shave off SpongeBob’s eyebrows SpongeBob: Who are you exactly? Old Man Samurai: I will never say. Now, if you want to breach the gate, you will have to go through me. Mr. Krabs: That should be easy, since ye are an old man like meself. SpongeBob: And I’m here to help him. old man charges at Mr. Krabs as SpongeBob deflects the sword with his body being a sponge, it bounces off him and flies somewhere else. The old man tries to get it but his ankles break. Mr. Krabs: Looks like ye ankles aren’t as good as they used to be. Old Man Samurai: Quiet. It only takes a few moments for me to recover. charges at the man as he “recovers” as he then uses his hands to hit his ankles knocking him on the ground. Old Man Samurai: You shouldn’t have done that. SpongeBob: Too late to argue. You’re on the ground, we’re still here standing. You better open the gate for us. Old Man Samurai: I won’t. The secrets... they’ll change a man’s life. SpongeBob: Shame that I’m a sponge. old man on the floor clicks his fingers to let the gate open for them as SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs run off. Old Man Samurai: Is anyone going to help me up to my chair? SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs are running, a patrol bot falls over… which then multiplies into another patrol bot. SpongeBob stops to turn around as he can see the patrol bots multiplying themselves. SpongeBob: Oh no. This just isn’t our day. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, don’t worry. I’ll stay. SpongeBob: I... can’t do that. Mr. Krabs: I’m older and wiser than I look, I can deal with them. SpongeBob: Alrighhtt… runs off as Mr. Krabs starts to punch the robots that are crowding round him. SpongeBob bursts into “The Library of Secrets” SpongeBob: So, this is what that old guy was guarding? A library? Or maybe he was referring to the many patrol bots outside of here. considers for a second if to go back out and to help Krabs. SpongeBob: Anyways… gotta find a book here. Something that can help us. light that has been left on guides SpongeBob to a book that may help him. SpongeBob: The light… I guess it’s pointing to this one. walks over to grab it as a red laser is guarding it. SpongeBob: It looks like someone’s given it extra precaution to guarding it. It could be him but it’s not a time to second guess. swipes the book under the lasers as the whole library comes under alarms. SpongeBob: Right, better get Krabs and head out of here. runs out of the room. Krabs is finished with fighting the last robot and he sees SpongeBob running out as alarms are heard everywhere. Mr. Krabs: What happene- SpongeBob: We need to run, I’ll have to tell you later. two of them run out as the robots that have been fought with Mr. Krabs turn themselves back on again as the old guy from before clicks his fingers to close the gates as they close after SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs come through. Old Man Samurai: You. The sponge. You’ve done this. SpongeBob: Yes, so… I got this book from them, what does it matter? Old Man Samurai: What matters is that now I have to keep them at bay. This is why you should have heeded my warning and lost to the challenge that you won. SpongeBob: Still. Can we leave? Old Man Samurai: Yes, but never return. I don’t want to ever see your face again. and Mr. Krabs walk down the steps next to them as the old man sits back in his rocking chair. They turn around and see supplies for heat and fire. Mr. Krabs: Excellent! We got all we needed and we get to have heat for this harsh winter! both grab the supplies and walk out of there, still shivering. End of Episode. Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Eugene Krabs XII *Patrick Star III (flashback sequence) *Steven Plankton II (flashback sequence) *Nat Peterson Jr. (flashback sequence) *Old Man Samurai (debut) Trivia *This episode was written on October 20th-25th, 2019. *This is the first episode to have been scripted by The Imperial Ghost, as well as being written by a female writer. **The Imperial Ghost returned to the series after DanzxvFan8275 was fired, as she only did a plot in the first season as a freelancer on staff. Reviews TBD Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202 Category:Episodes with guest writers Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:The Imperial Ghost